Inkuato Itsuki
'Character First Name:' Itsuki 'Character Last Name:' Inkuato 'IMVU Username:' LightFang 'Nickname: (optional)' ~none yet~ 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' November 10, 189 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'2" 'Weight:' 87 lbs 'Blood Type:' AB+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality and Behaviour:' Itsuki Inkuato is a carefree individual who tends to move with the flow. While he is often quiet and reserved, he is always observant. He keeps to himself but is not afraid to speak his mind. Itsuki tends to act in such a way that others would see as being a show off when he himself believes if you can do the best why not be the best. He is more often then not seen training or drawing, which he considers training as well. He sometimes can get a fiery temper but you really gotta work to get that from him. All in all most would call him an over achieving, laid back, artistic sort of guy. 'Nindo:' * "Whats the point of being the best if your not doing your best?" - Often said when people call him a show off 'Summoning:' ~none yet~ 'Inkuato Clan' [[Inkuato Clan|''The Inkuato Clan]] (インク跡一族, ''Inkuato Ichizoku) A clan that is most notable for their talent and their skill as an artist Their drawing talent which is also the source of their technique, known as Super Beast Imitating Drawing. This clan uses brushes and special scrolls to draw in chakra laced ink to bring their creations to life. They typically create giant birds for long range transport or for others, and lion-like monsters or giants for attack. Even to the same effect to create objects like umbrellas for everyday use. 'Ninja Class: ' Chūnin (中忍, Middle Ninja, Journeyman Ninja) are ninja who are qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions. Chūnin have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Some of them move on to function as Academy teachers and others serve as team leaders in charge of small teams who need to make decisions and utilise the skills of the shinobi under their command to the maximum effect. Chūnin are typically sent on C-rank or B-rank missions. 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use Supplemental Element Yang Release (陽遁, Yōton) techniques, based on the physical energy that governs vitality, can be used to breathe life into form. When combined with Yin Release, it allows for the use of Yin–Yang Release. The Six Paths Yang Power is represented by a sun marking on the wielder's right palm. This is used to give the ink, in Itsuki's clan's jutsus, life. It is also known to be used in many medical jutsu. 'Weapon of choice:' * [[Itsuki and Kazuki help a Distraught Artist - 1/27/16|''Chakra Infused Waterproof Ink]]:'' After helping out a distraught artist, Itsuki was rewarded with a special kind of ink. One that responds quickly to the Inkuato chakra and is also waterproof. Itsuki uses this tool in his various imitation drawings and jutsus. 'Strengths:' * Intelligence * Hand Seals 'Weaknesses:' * Genjutsu * Kyujutsu 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) * Kunai (cost 2 pieces): ' * '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 '(15) * 'Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): ' * 'Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 4 sets '(2) * '''Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): * Medium Scrolls (cost 4 pieces): 4 '(16) * '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 1 '(5) * 'Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): ' * 'Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' * 'Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 '(10) * 'Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 '(7) * 'Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 1 '(5) ''List the other weapons here: ''Brushes and special waterproof Ink set '''Total: 60 'Summonable Inventory' (Fuinjutsu Tier I - 15 pieces available) *'Kunai (cost 2 pieces): ' *'Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ' *'Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): ' *'Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): ' *'Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1' (3) *'Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' *'Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 6' (12) *'Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each):' *'Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): ' List the other weapons here: Total: 15 'Armor:' 'Speed:' 'Strength:' 'Jutsu List:' General Skills: *Transformation Technique - Rank E *Clone Technique - Rank E *Body Replacement - Rank E *Rope Escape Technique - Rank E *Unsealing Technique - Rank E *Enclosing Technique - Rank E *Genjutsu - Rank E *First Aid Skill - Rank E Chakra Flow Techniques: * Chakra Flow Tier I - Rank D * Chakra Flow Tier II - Rank C Fuinjutsu Techniques: * Fuinjutsu Tier I - Rank D Kenjutsu Techniques: * Kenjutsu Tier I - Rank D Non-Elemental Ninjutsu: * Ikitato Jutsu: *Ninja Tool Imitation Drawing - Rank C *Super Beast Imitating Drawing -Rank B Family 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' Those who neglect their friends 'Background Information:' Itsuki was born to the Inkuato Clan in the year 189 AN. His parents rejoiced at the birth of their first child and worked hard to make sure he grew up healthy and strong. From a young age he trained with his father and studied the basics of art. His clan utilizes art as a weapon so it was always taught to the children just to make sure they can draw. Not only did Itsuki show to be good at drawing but it seemed like he enjoyed it as well. This was great news since it meant that Itsuki was very likely to carry on the Ikitato, the Kekkei Genkai of his clan. It wasn't long till his parents bought him his own brushes and ink set. Needless to say he was placed in the Ninja Academy soon after and he continued from there graduating to Genin. He now awaits team placement and continues to train diligently. 'Roleplaying Library:' Missions: * Fume and Itsuki Help at the Hospital (D Rank Mission) * Itsuki Inkuato's Delivery Troubles (C Rank Mission) * Three Show a Visitor Around (C Rank Mission) * Fumetsu and Itsuki's Pirate Trouble (C Rank Mission) * Itsuki and Kazuki help a Distraught Artist (C Rank Mission) Chunin exams: * Chunin Exams 202 Fifth Round Inkuato Itsuki Vs Uchiha Kaosu (Itsuki wins by DQ) * Chunin Exams 202 Round Two Match One Kaguya Fumetsu Vs Inkuato Itsuki (Itsuki wins by TKO) * Chunin Exams 202 Final Round Ryuu Vs Inkuato Itsuki (Itsuki loses by TKO) 'Approved by:' Kagato - 7/28/15